Meurs
by Siath Youkai
Summary: Yuki est morte. Kaname fou de rage emprisonne Zéro et tente de le faire mourir en le privant de nourriture mais tout ne se passe comme il l'aurait voulu...


**Disclamer:** Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai.

**Meurs.**

Kaname regarda la loque à ses pieds et eut un sourire sadique. Le vampire s'approchait du level E. Bientôt il aurait la possibilité de le tuer sans avoir à faire au sénat ni aux conseils des Hunters.  
Cette créature le dégoûtait profondément, depuis que sa sœur était morte, tuée par cette horreur de la nature Sa précieuse princesse, sa petite sœur adorée... morte sous les crocs de cet animal fou.  
Ce dernier plongea ses yeux violets rouges dans ceux bruns sombres du vampire de sang pur.

-Tout les vampires méritent de mourir!  
-Ne t'en fait pas! Tu vas bientôt mourir pauvre petite chose dégoutante. Tu aurais fait un beau vampire si tu n'avais pas fait mourir Yuki, si tu n'avais pas été un de ces misérables chasseurs transformés. Dans quelques jours tu deviendras un level E et là rien ne m'empêchera de te tuer, Kiryuu.  
-Donne moi un peu de sang pour le moment. Sinon tu ne pourras me tuer, je serais déjà mort... Ce serait stupide tu ne trouves pas?

Le vampire debout eut un rictus de dégoût et releva la loque par son col, avant de lui mettre son poignet devant la bouche pour la première fois. Il avait tenu à ce que Kiryuu soit aux portes de la mort pour le nourrir.  
Ce dernier posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau pale du vampire et inspira une grande goulée de ce merveilleux parfum de liquide vermeil. Il sortit sa langue et lécha ses lèvres crevassées et gercées par la soif avant de sortir ses crocs et de les enfoncer profondément dans la peau tendre, au niveau de l'artère.  
Le liquide épais à la senteur exquise envahis la bouche de l'argenté qui but goulument alors que Kanamé soupirait d'aise. La sensation du sang s'écoulant hors de son corps était grisante et il sentait son érection arriver et pulser dans son pantalon trop fin pour la cacher.

En voyant cela Zero eut un léger sourire sadique et continua à boire au poignet, reprenant assez de forces pour se lever et agripper le poignet gracile avec fermeté.  
Les pouvoirs du vampire brun étaient grands et son sang était un des plus doux hydromel qu'il n'avait jamais goûté.  
Le vampire sentit la folie du level E le quitter petit à petit alors qu'il était en train de se repaitre de cette senteur fruité et douce sur son palet. Après un litre de sang enlevé, Kaname tenta de se libérer mais Zero ne le laissa pas faire, il se releva doucement et enleva ses crocs du poignet pale.  
Le vampire argent prit une des mèches de cheveux de Kaname entre ses doigts et lui susurra presque tendrement avec un sourire gourmand: "Délicieux... Je peux boire à ton cou?"  
-N-non... Lâche moi Kiryuu, c'est un ordre!

Sous le regard langoureusement affamé de l'ex chasseur, le vampire eut un léger frisson de peur et son érection passa vite.  
Zéro lécha ses lèvres où coulait encore le sang du brun et rapprocha le visage de l'autre homme près du sien.

-Veux-tu gouter à ton propre sang Kuran-_sama_  
-Non... Lâche moi Kiryuu! s'énerva le vampire de sang pur avec un grognement de gorge purement animal.

Zéro approcha sa bouche du cou d'un blanc laiteux et après avoir détaché les premier boutons de la chemise du vampire, il lécha la peau tendre et mordit, enfonçant ses crocs neiges jusqu'à la jugulaire où coulait le délicieux nectar d'une façon si abondante.  
Kaname ouvrit de grand yeux et serra ses doigts sur le dos du level E en gémissant de pur plaisir. Il pencha sa tête, rendant son cou plus accessible et finalement ses jambes le lâchèrent et ils tombèrent tout deux sur le sol alors que Zéro se détachait du magnifique cou en se léchant les lèvres d'appétit.

-Et maintenant mon cher... Où Vais-je te mordre? dit l'argenté en se relevant, regardant le vampire brun essoufflé, allongé sur le sol, les joues rouges de plaisir et la chemise entrouverte.

-Tu es magnifique tu le sais ça? Mais seulement quand tu m'es soumis mon petit Kuran-_sama_...

Zero s'assit à cheval sur les hanches de Kaname et sourit. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et le brun ne put que gémir alors qu'il produisait quelques vas-et-viens sur le bas ventre déjà tendu du sang pur.

-As-tu envie de moi?  
-N-nn...AAAaaah...  
-Voyons voir si tu veux bien... Car je crois que tu veux de moi...

Zéro attrapa les bras du vampire et les mis sur le sol au dessus de la tête brune...

-Je t'ai déjà mordu ici..." dit-il avec une moue alors qu'il caressait le poignet marqué d'une trace de crocs.

Le vampire descendit et posa ses lèvres sur son cou

-Et ici aussi...

Zero Kiryuu descendit sur le torse retenant toujours les bras d'une main, détachant les boutons de la chemise de l'autre. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de beau découverte, laissant de temps en temps trainé sa langue ou ses crocs sur la peau satiné... Il arriva vite au niveau du pantalon et sourit sadiquement...

-Je crois que je sais où je vais mordre... Tout ce sang... ça m'a l'air si délicieux... susurra t-il en embrassant le haut du bas ventre, dévoilé par le pantalon taille basse en cuir d'on était revêtu le sang-pur.

Zéro enleva calmement le pantalon, puis le boxer et se mit à sourire comme un malade.

-Je vois que je t'excite? ça me fait plaisir... Il embrassa le membre érigé sur toute la longueur avant de revenir sur l'aine où pulsait une agréable veine qu'il lécha avec plaisir sous les gémissements du vampire .

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Veux tu que je m'enfonce en toi?  
-OUIII! cria le brun alors qu'un main pressait ses testicules fermement...

Zéro sourit et enfonça ses crocs dans l'aine pulsante du brun, faisant afflué le sang tendrement en passant sa main sur le membre gorgé de ce liquide brûlant.

Kaname leva le bassin sous le plaisir et Zéro en profita pour détacher ses crocs et s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans le corps du brun, après s'être déshabiller.  
Le vampire de sang-pur hurla de douleur et de plaisir en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de l'argenté de ses mains libérées.

-Kiryuu! Pas sur le soOolLL...  
-Très bien...

L'argenté attrapa les fesses du brun et se mit debout avant de se diriger vers le modeste lit qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé, au fond de la pièce.

-Tu es prêt mon cher Kuran-_sama_  
-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et bouge Zero!  
-Comme tu veux..."

Et il se mit au "travail", rentrant et sortant du corps étroit de son "amant" . Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, Zéro enfonçant de temps en temps ses crocs dans le cou gracile et fin du brun, s'amusant à le faire gémir et crier sous ses coups de buttoirs et ceux lascifs de sa main sur son sexe.  
Ils finirent par se rendre en un grognement vampirique commun.  
Zero s'effondra sur le brun qui n'en menait pas large non plus et ils s'endormirent ainsi, juste après que l'argenté ce soit poussé sur le côté en sortant du corps étroit, les faisant gémit tout deux.

Le lendemain matin Kaname se réveilla seul entre les draps rêches et se sentit légèrement trahis.  
La rage reprenant possession de lui il se leva, en échappant un cri de douleur à cause d'une certaine partie de son anatomie et des différentes cicatrices sur son corps, il enfila rapidement ses affaires rageusement et se dirigea vers le pavillon de la lune où il prit une douche et se coucha rapidement, dégouté de s'être fait avoir ainsi.

Le soir venu ce fut une caresse volatile sur son visage qui réveilla Kaname.

"-Ohayô Kaname Kuran-sama...  
-Kiryuu?  
-Mmmmh... Je t'ai manqué? Toi en tout cas, tu m'as manqué...  
-Laisse-moi...  
-Kisssu!

Kaname se laissa faire et un baiser papillon se posa sur ses lèvres, après ce fut le poids d'un corps qui s'abattit sur lui... Sans savoir pourquoi il entoura l'argenté de ses bras et il se rendormit ainsi...  
Plusieurs jours après, la mort de Yuki était totalement sortit de la tête de Kanamé qui s'occupait de Zéro, devenu un vampire de classe normal à cause de la quantité de sang qu'il avait absorbé de son aimé...

OWARI...


End file.
